r1skfandomcom-20200214-history
Woodrow Amity
Woodrow Amity is the primary location for the comic, R1SK (15 Series). It is a heavily forested basin, with the town itself situated at its center. The continuously growing town with an equally growing population, located in the lumbering fictional state of Big Slumber, of Eastern United States. History Founded by Wurkly Woodrow, the village that he created was a safe haven for those escaping the dangers of the neighboring areas. As stated by the history books, it is not known as to why the population of the other settlements have been reducing every day. Due to this historical event, many finding home to the newborn Woodrow Amity felt paranoia with a large sense of loss and confusion, but thankfully those who escaped the mysterious issue have settled in the growing town of Woodrow Amity and created the first families there. Locations Prominent * [[Woodrow Amity High School|'Woodrow Amity High School']] ★ It's a high school where students learn to become independent adults. It's one of the main settings that that story takes place. * Woodrow Amity Public College ★ A public college that most students in Woodrow Amity graduate from. * Amenity Academy ★ A University of a familiar name, it's a residential / boarding type of University with higher education in mind; however, it has a very rigorous entrance exam. It's a university that students should aim for. * [[Concord Park|'Concord Park']] ★ As the name suggest, it's a park located near the heavy forest outline of the town. * [[Dovetail Trail|'Dovetail Trail']] ★ A safe trail that leads toward the forest. It's common knowledge to always follow the trail. * [[Betterment Forest|'Betterment Forest']] ★ The entire forest, it's spooky at night, but serene in the midday. Follow the trail to go home. * Lake Waterdeep ★ The lone lake of Betterment Forest, it's a good fishing and camping spot with a small island in the middle of it. There's a few cabins there. * [[Concur Cliff|'Concur Cliff']] ★ It's a popular area where romances bloom or a sit down to watch the sun set and rise. Commercial Area * [[The Honeypot|'The Honeypot']] ★ An apartment/cafe/bakery place where the Miels live and work at. It's well known for their wonderful baking goods. * Jade Dragon ★Chinese theme restaurant with authentic food. Their seaweed plates are pretty good. * Beth's Electronics ★ Despite missing an arm, the shop owner, Beth, is extremely knowledgeable in her line of work. Beth's Electronics is a good place to get a phone, laptop, computer parts (etc.) or to fix an appliance. * Little Lion ★ Little Lion is a themed cat cafe focusing on tea and Cat adoption. It's well known for the cat, Little Lion, that sits at the window. She entices you to join the others. * [[Stormbits Burger Joint|'Stormbits Burger Joint']] ★ A popular burger joint with shockingly delicious restaurant quality burgers, it's expensive but worth it. * Mirror Book Trader ★ Mr. Mira sells and trade books, it's got a comprehensive selection. * Pumadonna Theater ★ A small theater, popcorn isn't that great and it's pretty old style, but hey it's a theater. * Kingsley Mall ★ A relatively new mall of premium shopping. It's home to trendy stores where families, friends, and teens can be together to relax, shop, eat, and have fun. Residences * [[Oroitz Home|'Oroitz Home']] ★ Home of Gen and her family. * [[DeLuca Den|'DeLuca Den']] ★ Home to Irene and her Brothers. * Queenie Residence ★ Home of Chesna and her family. Neighboring Settlement * [[Recipro City|'Recipro City']] ★ The city that Chesna came from, it's close by, about a 4 hour drive. The sales tax is pretty high. * Timber Town ★ A larger town than Woodrow Amity, it's got a beach. * Wildwood City ★ Home of Gleeland, an amusement park. The city is pretty far. * Fortunum City ★ A heavily commercialized city, located in the larger forests. It's apparently hard to find because of how dark the trail is. * Union Winds ★ A populated city that's pretty far, it's a bit dangerous to live there. Trivia * Union Winds is a cameo city from another story: Skeletons In The Closet * Fortunum City is named after the Kingdom of Fortunum from another story: Branded * Wurkly is named after the 2006 board game, Qwirkle, a tile laying game of matching symbols and colors. * Majority of the commercial area are family owned businesses. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Locations Category:Settlements